


Estar aquí

by peachyphilly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyphilly/pseuds/peachyphilly
Summary: Donde Dan está teniendo un mal día y Phil intenta estar para el lo máximo posible hasta que el pueda sentirse mejor.





	Estar aquí

**Author's Note:**

> tengo varios fics que escribí hace 1 año y este es uno de esos que no podía juntar el valor suficiente para subirlo a algún lado, espero les guste<3

Hoy era uno de esos días.  
Phil lo supo cuando el reloj de la cocina marcaba ya las 3 de la tarde y Dan no había salido de su habitación, ni siquiera para desayunar o tomar agua.  
Phil sabia que Dan, como muchas otras veces en el pasado, había caído en su propia oscuridad. La primera vez qué pasó Phil se había sentido muy asustado, tenía miedo de que Dan ya no volviera a levantarse, que se rindiera completamente con todo y decidiera terminar con su vida, esa vez Phil había tenido tanto miedo que no pudo acercarse a él, se había sentido tan inútil por no poder ayudar...  
Pero ahora llevaban 9 años viviendo juntos y sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.  
Tomó su laptop, sus audífonos, una caja de citalopram (antidepresivos) que descansaba en la barra de la cocina y llamó a domino's para que trajeran una pizza.  
Una frase que Dan le había dicho ya hace un par de meses durante una de sus recaídas no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza ese día, podía escucharle decir "hoy no estoy aquí, Phil. No se siente como si estuviera aquí." Le dolía lo mucho que era cierta esa frase, hoy Dan no estaba aquí.

Phil llevo todo hacia la habitación de Dan, tocó varias veces y cuando no logró conseguir una respuesta simplemente entro.  
Dan había bajado todas las cortinas y apagado las luces, apenas y se podía distinguir lo que había ahí dentro pero Phil supo dónde estaría, camino un poco más a la izquierda y lo encontró, cuando Dan tenía estas "recaídas" casi siempre se le podía encontrar tirado en su cama pero últimamente había cambiado de sitio para lamentarse, la esquina de su habitación que quedaba pegada junto a su cama era el lugar donde ahora Phil solía encontrarlo. En el suelo. Se acercó a él con la intención de despertarlo pero Dan ya estaba despierto, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, la sabana que había arrastrado fuera de su cama le llegaba por encima de la barbilla y su mirada parecía completamente perdida, el corazón de Phil se hizo chiquito por un segundo.

–hey, -dijo Phil sacudiéndolo un poco, los ojos de Dan lo enfocaron durante unos segundos y pudo escuchar lo que fue un ronco "déjame en paz". Phil dejó su laptop en una mesita cercana y salió de la habitación en dirección para la cocina nuevamente y lleno un vaso de agua.  
Cuando regresó a la habitación Dan seguía en la misma posición en el suelo que antes. El corazón de Phil volvió a encogerse por el miedo...  
Solo un poco.

Phil encendió las luces y pudo escuchar como Dan no demoró en dejar salir un par de quejidos, tomó lugar junto a él en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared y le extendió el vaso de agua, Dan le dirigió una mirada dudosa para después terminar gruñendo y dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas completamente a Phil.

–no soy un maldito bebé, ¿okay?, no me trates como tal.–gruñó Dan con un tono agresivo. Phil se sintió atacado por un momento pero pudo distinguir la tristeza en sus palabras después de unos segundos.  
Suspiro.

–no se de que hablas, yo solo te traje un vaso de agua, no sabia que eso podía significar que te habías convertido en mi bebé. Más bien me siento como una buena persona que se preocupa por tu hidratación.  
Dan se removió un poco entre las sábanas.

–pues no lo hagas...

Phil suspiro y se colocó la laptop en el regazo, puso play a uno de los animes favoritos de Dan, Tokyo Ghoul comenzó a reproducirse en la pantalla, tomó sus audífonos y los conectó a la laptop con la intención de no molestar a Dan con el ruido.  
Phil tomo el vaso con agua que había sido rechazado y lo dejo junto a el medicamento de Dan sin hacer ningún otro comentario.  
Pasó un capítulo, seguido de otro cuando se escucho un timbrazo en la parte baja del departamento, la cabeza de Dan se giró un poco por primera vez desde hace casi una hora.

–es probablemente la comida que pedí, ya era hora.–dijo Phil soltando una pequeña risita, el rostro de Dan seguía sin expresar nada.

Phil bajo por la comida y al regresar a la habitación Dan estaba sentado, llevaba la sabana que hasta hace poco le cubría hasta la barbilla sobre los hombros y ahora la laptop estaba en su regazo.  
Phil se acercó a él y se sentó donde había estado sentado antes, los ojos de Dan se despegaron de la pantalla y pasaron a los de Phil.

–¿estabas viendo Tokyo Ghoul sin mi?–pregunto Dan con el ceño fruncido y una gran mueca de disgusto.  
Phil se rió un poco.

–no pareció importarte.

–¿de...de que hablas?, ¡es Tokyo Ghoul!, se supone que lo vemos juntos... idiota.

Phil le quitó la laptop a la vez que extendía la caja de pizza y la ponía en medio de ellos dos, Dan recargo su hombro contra el de Phil para poder ver más de cerca lo que se encontraba en la pantalla.  
Su mirada seguía pareciendo perdida y con poco interés, sus ojos estaban en la pantalla pero Phil sabía que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.  
Aun así Phil tomo uno de los auriculares y se lo coloco en la oreja derecha al castaño para que el también pudiera escuchar lo que pasaba.  
Pasó más o menos una hora y Phil ya iba por la mitad de la caja, Dan seguía sin mostrar ningún interés por la comida, en algún momento dado a mitad de uno de los episodios Dan se estiró un poco hacia la derecha donde el vaso con agua y la caja del medicamento estaban, Phil fingió que no lo notaba e intento que su vista no se separara de la pantalla, sabía que a Dan lo incomodaba sentir que el lo estaba cuidando de alguna forma.  
Phil pudo verlo tomar una pastilla y tragársela con el agua, sus ojos estaban tan tristes.  
Dan suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, Phil lo observó desde el suelo con una mirada interrogadora.

Dan tomo la sabana que el mismo había tirado al suelo y la lanzó a su cama con un movimiento rápido para después dejarse caer sobre la misma haciéndose un ovillo en esta.  
Estaba de mal humor.

Phil suspiro con fuerza y cerró su laptop a la vez que recogía la caja de pizza y la llevaba a la cocina donde la metió al refrigerador. Dejó su laptop en la barra de la misma y volvió a la habitación con Dan, quien aún seguía en la misma posición con la que se había lanzado a la cama.

—Dan, —la voz de Phil salió en un tono más bajo que con el cual le hubiera gustado hablar. El castaño no le presto atención.—¿vas a dormirte?—la habitación se sumergió en un silencio total después de esto, sin embargo Phil pudo verlo asentir de forma casi in-perceptible.

El pelinegro dejó salir un suspiro un tanto triste a la vez que apagaba la luz en la habitación y caminaba en dirección de la cama, quitándose sus lentes y colocándolos en la mesita de noche para después recostarse junto a Dan, rodeando con una de sus manos el pecho de este y enredando su pierna con la de el, apretándolo en un tierno abrazo.

Phil permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos mientras la esencia de Dan llenaba sus fosas nasales. Tenía un olor parecido a la vainilla, tal vez había estado utilizando los jabones de baño de Phil.

La mano de Dan cubrió la que Phil había colocado sobre su pecho y le dio un leve apretón para después susurrar casi como para si mismo: —¿mañana voy a estar aquí?

Phil no supo descifrar si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación.  
Tomo aire y dijo: —vas a estar aquí, Dan. Y si no lo estás, volveremos a repetir este día nuevamente, de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que un día estés aquí.

Dan se giró quedando frente a frente con Phil, quien pasó una de sus manos por los rizos de Dan para después dejar caer su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de este, Phil le sonrío.

El rostro de Dan permanecía inexpresivo, cerro sus ojos ante el contacto del pelinegro para después unir su frente con la de el, narices rozándose.

—quiero estar aquí.—Dan susurro.—quiero estar, Phil.

Phil se rió un poco de manera nerviosa y agradeció que Dan tuviera sus ojos cerrados porque pudo sentir como unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin el poder detenerlas.  
La respiración de Dan se había vuelto más tranquila y rítmica, Phil entonces supo que había caído dormido.

—ojalá siempre pudieras estar aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> si quieren seguirme para saber si subo alguna otra cosa me pueden encontrar en twitter como: phiigay


End file.
